The Invasion
'The Invasion' is a two part episode, the Season 2 finale and the 51st and 52nd episodes of the series. They will both air on September 26th, 2014, but was released one week early on nick.com. "Tonight I dine on Turtle Soup!" Official Description After Leonardo and Donatello disagree on a mission to stop the Kraang invasion, Leonardo makes a bad mistake and gets seperated from his brothers, forcing Donnie to take charge as their leader. Plot Synopsis Part 1 In the Shredder's hideout, the Shredder is sitting on his throne, remembering Karai as a human and his pride in her skills as a ninja. Tiger Claw then enters the room, asking the Shredder if he's made up his mind about a deal with the Kraang. The Shredder states that he does accept their alliance with the Kraang, as they have provided the Foot Clan with alot of Technology and have asked for little in return. Tiger Claw questions the Shredder's final decision because the Kraang will probably betray him, as they care nothing for the human race. After the Shredder asserts that he has no care for it either, Tiger Claw leaves. The Shredder then contacts Kraang Prime, who asks him for a decision as well. In exchange for the Kraang to reverse Karai's mutation and 'deliver' Splinter and the Turtles to the Shredder, the Shredder must then 'help' the Kraang take over New York and all of the world. Meanwhile, April and Irma are walking down the street. Irma asks April if she will ever get to meet her secret friends (the Turtles). April assures her that it may happen at some point, but she then questions Irma's decision to wear no coat in the snowy weather. Irma responds that she hardly ever notices the cold and starts to pester April again, but their conversation wraps up when some Robot Foot Soldiers appear right next to them. April and Irma then run away. Elsewhere, Raphael and Casey Jones are out on patrol, searching for Karai. Casey pauses to take pictures of his own graffiti art on the side of a building. Raph tells him to stay on task, but Casey asks if April ever talks about him. Raph tells him that it really doesn't matter, as they both know how Donnie feels about her. Casey then tries to end this conversation by saying that he's hardly into April, anyway, though Raph knows differently, judging by Casey's graffiti art of April on the wall... Donnie, Leo and Mikey are all in Donnie's lab in the Sewer Lair. Donnie is too worried to eat, tossing his slice of Pizza to Mikey, who is already stuffing lots of slices into his mouth. Master Splinter walks in and says that Donnie has a right to be concerned, as the invasion of the Kraang is imminent. Donnie then reassures himself, his sensei and his brothers that the Turtle Mech will be successful in destroying the Kraang's armies, but Leo sneers that the mech isn't ready and that having a second base of operations outside of the city is something to think about. Donnie then asks what would happen if he was the leader, but Leo interrupts him, telling him that it won't happen. They then argue, but Splinter rebukes them, telling them to start thinking about fighting the Kraang and not one another. April and Irma continue to run away from the Foot-Bots, hiding amongst garbage cans in an alley way. April then decides to go down into the sewers, forcing Irma to follow, much to her dismay. Raph spots Karai on a nearby rooftop and turns to tell Casey, who is now looking at his graffiti. Two police officers pull up in a car and attempt to arrest Casey for loitering!! Back at the Lair, Donnie and Leo continue their discussion about the Turtle Mech, but April and Irma then arrive in the lair's entrance and Splinter is shocked that April brought her friend with her. Irma spots the Turtles right away and starts to twitch and react strangely, eventually revealing that she was never a human to begin with, but a large robot being controlled by a Kraang spy (Kraang Subprime)!! Kraang Subprime reveals that finding the location of the Turtles' Lair was the cue to begin their invasion. Then, multiple portals begin to open up throughout the Lair at once. Meanwhile, as Casey struggles with the police officers, a few Kraang portals show up on a playground and Kraang step out of them. Then, Casey hits one of the policemen with his hockey stick and the two officers are revealed to be Kraang as well. After dispatching the two droids, Casey and Raph begin to retreat in the direction of the Lair. Meanwhile, the Kraang are starting to invade the Lair, while Splinter, Donnie, Mikey and Leo defend themselves the best they can. April is horrified that 'Irma', her friend for the last 2 years, was a Kraang! Splinter tells the Turtles and April to escape while he holds off the intruders. The Turtles and April are about to escape in the Shell-Raiser, but Kraang Subprime destroys it with a bunch of missiles. Leo leads his brothers and April off into the sewers, where they come to a point where they either have to choose to go left toward the Turtle Mech or go right to get up to the surface and look for Raph and Casey. Donnie wants to bring out the Turtle Mech and look for Casey and Raph while inside it, but Leo thinks that the mech is too slow. Donnie shouts that Leo is leading them into disaster, but Leo believes that he is doing what Splinter wants them to do. Another portal opens up right near them and Kraang come through it. Donnie's wrist gets injured by one of the Kraang's laser guns and Leo tells Mikey to take April and Donnie to safety, while he lures the Kraang away. Donnie, Mikey and April escape to the surface and decide to go to April's apartment, where she promises to take care of Donnie's injured wrist. Mikey then tries to call Leo, but he fails to answer his phone a number of times. More portals open up in the streets and Donnie regrets that he argued with Leo, believing that they should have left the city after all. April then leads them back to her apartment. Raph and Casey continue to escape Kraang attacks and finally get in touch with Mikey, who tells them to come to April's apartment. Down in the sewers, Leo overhears the Kraang say that they must look for the Turtles and capture them for the Shredder. In April's apartment, April ties a tourniquet around Donnie's wrist, while Kirby O'Neil is pacing and fretting about the events that are happening right outside. Donnie nervously attempts to confess to April how he feels about her, but April tightens the tourniquet on Donnie's wrist until he feels pain, telling him that he should stop talking because talking can make things hurt more. Kirby really starts to panic, but Mikey attempts to cheer him up by downplaying the invasion as it continues at full force. This causes Kirby to pass out. Mikey fearfully looks out into the city, which is now full of Kraang Scout Ships and Kraang Walkers. As the chaos erupts, the Shredder watches it with his henchmen. Rahzar tells the Shredder that the Kraang have said that Leonardo is moving in their direction. The Shredder prepares an ambush for him. In the blazing Sewer Lair, Kraang Subprime is about to capture Splinter, but Splinter turns the tide of battle in his favor and knocks Kraang Subprime out of it's robotic body. Just as the defenseless Kraang vows revenge, it gets crushed by a ton of debris. Splinter looks around at all of the destruction, finding one of the many pictures of his sons. He wills himself to move forward and look for them. Meanwhile, Leo arrives on the surface, but is met by numerous Foot-Bots, which he defeats. Leo soon enters an abandoned construction site and the Foot-Bots chase after him. Leo blocks all of their attacks and fights them off aggressively, while the Shredder observes him from a rooftop and muses that he is young and overconfident. The intensity of the fight then increases when the Foot-Bots pull out some bows and arrows. Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up in front of them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in it's large robotic suit and a ray on it's robotic arm from which the beast can blast Mutagen from a tank above it's head. After Kraang Prime announces to the people that the Kraang's colonization of Earth is starting, it starts to cover people in the 'perfected Mutagen', shown in the previous episode, turning them into hideous monsters. Raph and Casey watch as the city is reduced to chaos, ending the episode in a comic style. Part 2 The invasion is under way, as robots, mutated people and Mutagenic crystals are all over the city. Donnie, Mikey and April watch the news from her apartment. April starts to scold herself for bringing 'Irma' back to the Lair. She really wants to set things right by finding Leo, Raph and Casey, but Kirby begs her to stay with him in safety. Raph sends Mikey a text that he and Casey are on their way there, but are being chased by Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime continues to spread Mutagen throughout the city. As Kraang Prime runs after Raph and Casey, Casey asks Raph about what's happening and he tells him that the Kraang want to turn Earth into a place like their homeworld. Kraang Prime quickly catches up to the duo, but the Earth Protection Force comes forward and they surround Kraang Prime, allowing Raph and Casey to make their escape. Leo continues to battle the Shredder's Foot-Bots, evading their arrows, while the Shredder is still watching him. Leo demands the Shredder to face him, but the Shredder doesn't want to, stating that Leonardo is 'beneath' him. Even though Leo is able to defeat the Foot-Bots, more arrive and Leo tires from their persistence. Tiger Claw asks the Shredder if he can finish Leonardo off and the Shredder tells him not to do so yet, as he wants to watch Leo suffer. Splinter continues to avoid the Kraang down in the sewers. He discovers one of Leonardo's blades in the head of one of the robots, but is then attacked by more Kraang. Splinter soon gets cornered, but Leatherhead appears and easily defeats the Kraang, pummeling their robotic bodies. Splinter shouts for him to stop and Leatherhead regains his focus. Splinter expresses his thanks and asks Leatherhead to help him find the Turtles. Leo fights off more Foot-Bots at the construction site. Leo pauses when all of his enemies seem to be defeated, but a Foot-Bot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo loses his balance, causing him to roll down the embankment and into the ice-cold water collected in the pit below him. Leo, chilled and exhausted, soon comes out of the water with no weapons, but is unwilling to turn away from his enemies. The Shredder then gives Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar the go-ahead to attack Leonardo, and they do so. At first, they all get in a hit on Leo, but Leo then defeats them with all of his strength, knocking them to the ground. The Shredder then strikes Leo in the back of the head, causing him to collapse and lose consciousness. Tiger Claw picks up the senseless and battered Leo and looks at his T-Phone, seeing the text messages from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's apartment. The Shredder demands his minions to bait everyone in the apartment out and destroy them. As Tiger Claw and the others leave to do this, the Shredder is confronted by Splinter, who demands to know where Leo is. Thinking that Leonardo is dead, the Shredder says that he has 'taken' him like he took Miwa from Splinter. Splinter lunges forward...and the two old enemies fight. Meanwhile, in April's apartment, she and Donnie wake up Kirby, who thinks that he dreampt that the Kraang were invading, but Mikey tells him that it is actually happening. Raph and Casey then enter, saying that Kraang Prime is coming their way. Mikey throws his arms around Raph and Raph says that he is glad to see his little brother. April embraces Casey and says that she was worried she'd lost him forever. Donnie says to every one that Leo is still out in the city, but Donnie stops talking when Leo gets thrown through the window. Leo is still breathing, but unconscious, and Mikey points out that his shell is cracked. Tiger Claw then tells the Turtles to come out and face him. Foot-Bots storm the apartment, but Casey and Donnie take them down. April, Kirby and Donnie then exit out of the front door, but Rahzar blocks their path and Mikey throws a sofa on top of him for hurting Leo. Kirby then starts to lead the Turtles, Casey and April somewhere and Tiger Claw follows them, but Donnie throws smoke bombs in his face. The team soon arrives at an old VW Party Wagon and Kirby tells them that it's from his early days as a hipster, but Kraang Prime then shoots Mutagen on to him and Kirby turns into a mutant again. Raph gives the keys to start the van to Casey and he drives the van away with April and the Turtles inside, while Kraang Prime follows them, though Casey drives through alleys to confuse it. Splinter and the Shredder continue to fight and the Shredder states that Splinter is weak, while the Shredder is still strong, claiming to be fueled by his rage. After Splinter knocks down the Shredder, however, Splinter tells him that rage is something that does not last. The Shredder ignores this wisdom and kicks Splinter against a nearby machine, where a stack of lead pipes falls on top of him. Just when the Shredder is poised to drive his gauntlets into Splinter's forehead, Leatherhead leaps on top of the Shredder, seizing him inside of his jaws and trying to crush him. The Shredder easily defeats him, however, and Leatherhead plummets into the water at the bottom of the construction pit, after which he falls into the sewers. In a spell of fury, Splinter frees himself from the lead pipes and charges at the Shredder, after which they both fall into the sewers after Leatherhead. Meanwhile, Casey stops the Party Wagon on the side of a street. Donnie wants to look for Splinter, but Mikey thinks that they can't, because of Leo. However, Casey tells them that he'll keep Leo in the Party Wagon and protect him while he goes to his house to see if he can find his dad and little sister. Donnie, Raph, Mikey and April return to the wrecked Sewer Lair to see if Splinter is there. April doesn't 'sense' Splinter anywhere in there. Donnie then takes charge, telling Raph and Mikey to go grab whatever meaningful thing that they want to take with them. Their plan is to find Splinter and they will then leave the city. Raph goes into his room and grabs his photo of Spike, while Donnie collects his toolbox, Splinter's family photo, and says goodbye to the frozen Timothy, stating that they will return if they can and, if they don't make it back, Timothy should defrost in about 70 years and hopefully find himself in a better world. Mikey grabs the Ice Cream Kitty from the freezer. As April looks around the lair and relives her memories of her time there, her head is suddenly filled with visions of Splinter and the Shredder battling. April follows these visions and leads the Turtles and herself to the end of a drain pipe where they are blocked by bars and can only watch Splinter and shout words of encouragement to him as he fights with the Shredder. The Shredder stuns Splinter with blinding powder, but Splinter then sends the Shredder flying through a wall. However, the Shredder gets back up on his feet, strikes his enemy down and turns a nearby wheel, activating a whirlpool that he tosses Splinter into. The Shredder then walks away and Raph is angered beyond words, calling the Shredder a monster...Mikey throws his arms around Raph and reassures him that Splinter is a master ninja and will be fine. Raph buries his head in Mikey's shoulder. April weeps and tells Donnie that they cannot leave yet. They take the Turtle Mech out and battle the Kraang while inside it, appearing to hold their own as they stomp on them, spew fire on to them and drop heavy dumpsters on to them. The team then sets their sights on attacking the Shredder's lair, but Kraang Prime appears and starts to fight the Turtle Mech. April and Raph panic, but Mikey still has hope, as Donnie launches a barrel of waste in Kraang Prime's face. Kraang Prime tells them that they have no right to stop their invasion; the Kraang are the ones who found the Earth millions of years ago, mutated monkeys into humans, and they have now come back to Earth to do what they please. The Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but the sheer force of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly. Donnie decides to use the mech's electro harpoon, even though this might fry the mech. While one end of the harpoon latches on to a transformer and taps into the city's power grid, the other end latches on to Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes it. This causes all of the electricity in New York City to go out, but Kraang Prime falls over in it's robotic body. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived, as Kraang Prime itself comes out of it's suit and runs at the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape on to a sidewalk and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime, just when Casey drives the Party Wagon into the monster. With nothing they can do to contain the remaining chaos in the city, Donnie, Mikey, Raph and April all climb into the van and drive off. In the van, Donnie covers the unconscious Leo with a blanket and apologizes to Leo for not listening to him when he said that they should leave the city. April tells every one that they can all go up-state to her family's old farmhouse, which she used to visit every summer, and is empty and isolated. Casey agrees. April asks him if he found his dad and sister and Casey says that there was no sign of them, meaning that they might have been mutated. April comforts him by laying on his shoulder. As the team drives down a highway, Mikey asks Raph what will happen now and Raph, for the first time in his life, doesn't know. Mikey says that he misses Master Splinter. Meanwhile, Splinter is washed down a sewer tunnel into a junction where the mutant Karai grabs him, lifts him out of the water and puts him to the side. As she touches him, Splinter breathes faintly and Karai jumps back into the water and disappears, ending this episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom Rage is a fuel that burns quickly. Debuts * Kraang Subprime * Turtle Mech * Party Wagon Gallery tmnt-s2-finale-img-1.jpg Random kraang officer.png|Kraang Subprime Partwagon2.png The Invasion jail.jpg The Invasion invasion.jpg|The Kraang invasion Splinter and Shredder in The Onvasion.jpg Leo season 2 finale.jpg Mayo.jpg Mikey Cornered.jpg|Mikey gets cornered by the Kraang Officer Irma not attacking.jpg Irma's a traitor.jpg Donnie is mad.jpg|Leo and Donnie's feud Escape.jpg|April, Donnie, and Mikey have escaped Mikey calls Raph.jpg Donnie loves April.jpg|Donnie tries to tell April "how he feels." Rahzar HD.jpg Irma Kraang.jpg Shredder and his Henchmen.jpg Scary.jpg|Kraang Prime has Invaded! April.jpg Mop People.jpg|Mop Mop Military.jpg|Earth Defense Force Kraang Prime gets Cornered.jpg Leo's best pose ever.jpg|Face Me Shredder!!!! Leatherhead fighting.jpg|Leatherhead to the rescue! Leo's cold.jpg Kirby's Dream.jpg|It's way worse in reality Leo is Beat up.jpg|Leo crashes through the window Groovy.jpg|Groovy!!! Leatherhead attacks.jpg|Leatherhead to the Rescue!!! (Again!) April and Casey and Donnie.jpg Worried.jpg|Splinter gets beat up Brotherly love.jpg|Brotherly Love Fire Breath.jpg|Turtle Mech Fire Breath The Turtle Mech.jpg|The Turtle Mech Raph Turtle Mech.jpg Donnie is Hurt.jpg|Barely functioning.... Movie Theater Kraang Prime.jpg Kraang Prime Body.jpg|Kraang Prime ready to Fight the Turtle Mech Kraang Prime's Demise.jpg|Kraang a prime gets Electrocuted Kraang Prime outside of his Body.jpg|Kraang Prime outside of his Body Casey "This is so Metal!".jpg|This is so Metal!!! April and Casey love.jpg|Capril Karai loves her Father.jpg|Karai loves her Dad SubPrime.jpg Ew.jpg|That's just freaky! Turtle pic.jpg|Splinter's Sons, a family shattered Irma Bot.jpg|Laser Eyes!!! April's Apartment.jpg|What can we...what can anyone do! TMNT 2012 Invasion Pic.jpg|A new home ahead...and leaving behind an old one. Donnie covers Leo in blanket.jpg|Donnie covers Leo in blanket 10660224_921526687875844_325192166720727740_n.jpg|Leo still alive|link=Michelangelo , Leonardo, Raphael, The Invasion 10425847_921519971209849_3789424580783108430_n.png|Raph carry Leo on his back|link=Leonardo, Raphael, The Invasion tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso3_250.png tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso1_250.jpg tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso2_250.png tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso4_250.png Pinball machine.jpg|Animation Error Quotes *Donatello-"I'm so worried I can't even eat!" * *Throws slice of pizza* * *Michelangelo catches it* *Michelangelo-"Me too... *eats pizza slice* Totally!" Trivia *These two episodes were released a week early (Sept 19) on nick.com *This is the fourth episode where Master Splinter and the Shredder fight eachother. *The Shell-Raiser gets destroyed. *Leo is shown getting tossed into April's house through the window (by the Foot Clan). This is what happened in the ending of the TMNT 2003 Series episode "The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1" and the ending of the Leonardo one-shot from the Mirage comics. *April's apartment is fully shown for the first time. *April wears the jacket that she disguised herself with in Panic in the Sewers and TCRI. *Leatherhead helps Splinter fight the Shredder. *The Sewer Lair gets destroyed due to the damage caused by the Turtles' fight with the Kraang. *There were quite a few losses in these episodes; **Leatherhead gets thrown into the sewers by the Shredder. **Leo is greivously injured by the Shredder and his minions. **Splinter gets tossed into a whirlpool by the Shredder and is saved by the mutant Karai, though is now separated from the Turtles. **April's father, Kirby O'Neil, is mutated (again), this time into a Dimension X creature and the Turtles, Casey and April are forced to leave him behind. **Donatello appears to have "lost" April. She prevents him from confessing his feelings for her, stating that "talking will only cause him more hurt." **The Kraang and the Shredder may now rule New York City, which is inferred by the deal that the two made in the opening scene of the episode. *The Turtles might find a new lair far away from home at April's family home up-state. *The ending of this episode is similar to Supah Ninjas, a cancelled Nickelodeon Show, where their lair gets destroyed by the enemy and are to take drastic measures. *The Turtles situation to leave the city without Splinter is similar to their 1990's Movie counterparts, except this time Splinter give the Turtles time to escape instead of getting captured before the Foot ambush. *It is revealed in this episode that Irma was never a human, but a Kraang in disguise. *This is the third episode where Donnie says 'Booyaksha!'. *Karai is seen when Raphael spotted her, and when she saves Master Spinter from drowning in a sewer junction. *These episodes are the 25th and 26th episodes of Season 2. Coincidentally, they both aired on September 26th. *In the trailer for these episodes, Kraang Prime makes crystals rise up out of the ground, but, in the episode itself, he does this with Mutagen. This was likely done to not have us know how this was implemented until another episode. *When Donnie gets shot by the Kraang's laser gun, there appears to be '''actual '''blood. *Most of Leo's situation while being ambushed is very similar to what happened in the Leonardo one-shot Mirage comic. *For the second time, the little girl that first appeared in Slash and Destroy is seen crying out in the open during an invasion (she was first seen crying outside during the giant rat invasion in Of Rats and Men). *The year 1984 on the signboard of 'Second Time Around' is a homage to when the Ninja Turtles franchise first started. *It is revealed that, in the show's universe, the Kraang were responsible for the human evolution from neanderthals. *Raph and Mikey really bring out their love and compassion for one another in this two-part episode. *April's T-Phone most likely got destroyed by the Foot Soldier's throwing star. *This and part 2 was voted best season 2 episode and best episode overall on TV.Com. *It is revealed that April has a pair of Tessen. *Irma mentions that the cold never bothers her. This is a clue that Irma is a Kraang. Errors *When Donnie said "I'm so worried I can't even eat!", he had his Bo-Staff sheathe on his holster. *April mentions she has known Irma for the past year. This isn't true, April has known Irma for at least 2 years. **For instance, Irma called April in the episode "Mousers Attack!". That episode aired in 2012. *In one scene when the Turtles and April were watching Shredder beat up Splinter, Donnie's belt strap was gone. *When Raph took out the other Kraang droid/cop, the Kraang was laying on his back when he should be laying face down. *In the scene where Mikey was fighting the Kraang in the kitchen, the Kraang droid bodies he toke out disappeared when Kraang Subprime cornered him. *When the Kraang were invading The Sewer Lair, Irma's robot head was behind the couch with her glasses on. But when the Turtles return and find out their lair has been destroyed, Irma's head was next to the stairway with her glasses off. *In some scenes where the Kraang were invading the Lair, the pinball machine is fully repaired and back in it's original spot, even though it was tossed and chattered. *When Leo was tied and pinned by the Fot-Bot's chain to the wall, some Foot Soldiers broke through the wall, destroying it. But when Master Splinter found Leo's katana sword, the wall was perfectly fine. *In lots of scenes, April's hair bangs were swung over further than usual. Videos Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season Finales